Taken Away
by the-doc-is-in
Summary: It was a shadow, she couldn't see it, hear it, or even touch it... but it could touch her. She ran as fast as she could, but there was no way to get away. Not from her past. 2p!Italy fic. Rated T for language, extreme peril, and huge cliff hangers.
1. Chapter 1

It was getting dark, and I had just gotten off of work after a long and busy day. As the streetlamps flickered on I started getting a feeling like someone was watching me— or something. I started picking up my pace, but as I took rapid glances around my shoulder I realized that I had taken a wrong turn and missed the parking garage by a quarter mile or so. I took a hurried calculation and decided that is was going to take about five minutes to get to the garage from there. Five minutes might not be quick enough, whatever it was could catch up to me by then. I took one more glance around and tripped, falling head over heels in a heap on the concrete. I saw blood on my hands as I pushed myself up before feeling a searing pain in my left arm and falling back down. I saw a puddle of maroon forming around me and started to feel dizzy, holding on to conscience as hard as I could. I tried yelling for help but my voice was weak and I couldn't say much, as I was in shock. When I couldn't hold on any longer I tried to yell one more time, as loud as I could. As the darkness surrounded me I noticed a man run around the corner and called for someone while my eyes slowly closed.

….

I woke up, and not knowing where I was, I looked around and felt the pain in my arm again. Right, it was broken, I had to get it fixed. What was that thing chasing me? So many questions swam around my head that I couldn't tell what was going on around me.

"Is she up yet?" A man called from the doorway. I tried to turn and look at the source of the voice but my broken arm just got in the way. Another voice sounded from outside the door, and I realized that two men were arguing, but in a friendly way. I listened in and heard the faint words,

"But why my house, John?" The first voice whined, obviously upset.

"There was nowhere else to take her, Arthur, and your house was the closest!" The other voice debated.

"Alright… But you better come to check on her!" Arthur yelled after John.

Eventually I heard a door close and then footsteps. From the argument I knew that his name was Arthur, but that was all.

"Hello! Are you awake yet?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake, where am I?"

"At my house, to recover, that's all. Would you like me to call your parents and tell them where you are?"

I looked down, not wanting to say anything, but wanting to at the same time, "My parents died soon after I turned twelve. My 8-years-older brother took care of me then. He moved to California two years ago, and my friend and I worked at our café and shared an apartment ever since."

"Oh," He said with a shaky voice, "I'm sorry for—" The doorbell rang over and over, shattering the silence. Arthur stood up, looking uncomfortable, "I'll get it," He said as he walked to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur walked to the door, wanting to hit himself. _Why in the world would I ask something like that, when what she needs is for her wrist to be fixed? _As Arthur opened the door, he instantly regretted it, as he saw Alfred.

"Hey, dude. Can I like, come in, it's like, crazy outside." Alfred asked, shaking. Arthur then realized that it was storming outside, and that Alfred was soaking wet. After sighing, Arthur gestured inside, wondering how he was going to get a doctor if it was storming.

"Just quiet down, Alfred, I have company,"

"Dude, is it a girl? Do you have a girl over?"

"Shut your yapper!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to call a doctor!"

"Did you bring her over because she's hurt, so she can't, like, you know, run away?"

"NO!"

"You do know that I had to go to medical school, right?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you need me to help?"

"Of course!" Arthur basically yelled as he walked to the room Nicole was in. _Since when did Alfred go to medical school? _Arthur thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1st Person Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear them from the place I was staying, and while I was listening the pain got worse by the second. Eventually the man who I presumed as Alfred walked in with some medical supplies and a wet cloth.

"Hello, I'm Alfred, and you are…"

"Nicole, can you get this done with as soon as possible, I need to go to work soon, my friend is going to be worried if I'm not there."

"I'll do my best, but this might hurt, so try not to move," Alfred calmly told me as he wrapped the cold, wet cloth around my broken wrist. He counted up to five, then pushed the bone into place, causing a shocking pain to flood through my arm, all the way up to my shoulder. I kept my face straight and acted like I didn't feel a thing. Soon enough he had finished fixing my arm and I stood up, ready to leave.

"Where are you going? It's raining outside," Arthur stated looking at me like I was crazy.

"I was going to go home, before my friend starts to worry,"

"If you want I'll take her home, so she won't have to walk in the rain." Alfred suggested, walking out the door.

I decided that I wanted to walk home, that it wasn't that big of a deal. I started to walk to the parking garage not even noticing the cold sting of the rain hitting my bare skin. _Goddamn the summer in England! _I thought to myself, upset with choosing to wear just a white tank top and shorts the other day. _If only I had worked overtime yesterday like I had planned!_ I was pissed at myself, knowing that I could have prevented this.

That's when I saw it, out of the corner of my eye, a young looking man just leaning on the wall of the parking garage. _Maybe if I just keep walking, he'll ignore me. _At least I thought that was what was going to happen, until he started talking,

"So, I see you got your arm patched up." He remarked.

_ Just keep walking…_ I told myself hoping that, for Christ's sake that he would go away. I was wrong.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I heard his venomous voice ask.

"I-I'm not…" My voice came out shaky and insecure, when I had meant for it to be firm, actually I didn't mean to talk at all but something about him just made me. I turned to look at him, and saw a sly smile on his face. I decided that I was going to see what he looked like, and was the most surprised I had ever been. He looked well taken care of and obviously was smiling. He had ginger hair with a curl sticking out of it, he was wearing a tan, Italian military suit, and seemed to be holding… a knife… in his… right hand.

"Don't be scared, it wouldn't be healthy for your beautiful face." He jeered, sneaking up behind me. I abruptly sensed a sharp needle-prick on the side of my neck, "Sleep well Ragazza…"


	2. 2 Flashbacks

Chapter 2

I woke up in total darkness, gagged and tied up to something. I could tell that there was no way for me to look around this room, and even worse, to get away. But I was drifting into a slumber again, and there was no way I could stay awake.

_ There was blood everywhere, on my clothes, on my hands, on the ground. It was all around me, and I didn't know whose it was. I was lying down and felt dizzy, the puddle of burgundy was growing steadily by the minute, making me dizzier. I turned my head to see England standing next to me with a look of triumph on his face. That's when I realized that it was my blood, he had shot me. All I could see was a blur, slowly fading to darkness. And that's when I woke up._

I woke up in a cold sweat, was that a dream, or was it a past memory, trying to help me? I had no idea as I heard a door open and slam shut, and I slowly breathed in and fell into a darkness like I had never known before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd Person Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur was more confused than he ever been, and felt guilty for his past. Why did she look like that one country he killed, so happily, years ago? How had he done it, killed his own friend without a second thought. Nobody knew that it was him, they didn't even think of it. It was a huge loss, to all of them, she was nice, and funny, and could protect herself. But she let her guard down around him, always giving him the opportunity. He was power thirsty at the time, and didn't care if he hurt his friend for power. She had accepted him even then, and agreed with almost everything that he said. But he had killed her, making sure that nobody knew. By the time they found her, he had already gotten home, and had an alibi.

But now, it seemed like life was trying to torture him, bringing her back. He took one glance at the newspaper and was shocked. She hadn't ever come home, hadn't even made it to her car. Nobody knew what happened. "Shit." He muttered under his breath, he'd have to tell Alfred. Either that or ask the others for help, which would mean he'd have to tell Ludwig. Both the choices were horrible, but maybe Italy would understand. As he called him he began to have second thoughts. Eventually someone answered, but it wasn't Italy.

"Hello?" Ludwig's voice answered.

"Um, yes, it's Britain, is Italy there?"

"Nien, he's sick."

"Oh, uh, how bad?"

"As bad as last time, maybe worse."

"Then this is really important, I **_need_** to talk to him."

"You can tell me about it first."

"No, I really can't."

"Let me rephrase that. You **will** tell me first."

"No"

"I'm coming over."

"**Don't. You. Dare.**"

The phone call ended when Arthur slammed the phone on the receiver. _Damn, I was right about it being a bad idea. _After a little while the phone rang again, but this time it was Alfred.

"Yes."

"Hey Dude! Did you get the call?"

"What call?"

"We're having a meeting today!"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Yeah, Germany called it."

He slammed the phone down again, he was sick and tired of Germany and his little plots. And why was Italy sick? Did he eat some of the pasta Ludwig made? Because he heard from his source (Italy) that Germany's pasta tasted worse than his scones, but he really didn't get why everyone hated his food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1st Person Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was running away from him, hoping that nobody would find me. I just wanted to be alone, I could take care of myself. I was starting to hear him gaining on me, so I leaped into my hiding place scrunching my body up and hiding in the darkness._

_"Where did you go?" I heard England call, looking for me. I would __**not**__ let him find me, I didn't need any help!_

_"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he walked right past where I was hiding. As I blew a sigh of relief, yet instantly regretted it. I had sighed too loud, he had found me._

_"There you are," He smiled and dragged me out, causing me to kick and scream for him to let me go._

_"Wow, you're feisty, aren't you?"_

_"Let me go!" I screamed, still kicking._

_He looked at my clothes with a disgusted look, I had no idea what was wrong with my dress, it was just a little torn up. I mean, what did he expect from someone who lived in the woods? Eventually I realized that he had sat down and expected me to do the same. I looked at my dress one more time, why was it blood red? Wasn't it white? _

I woke up screaming, well, at least trying to. It was worse now, I was tied up tighter and was cut in several places, and was bleeding through my sweater. I slowly turned and looked around to see a hand come through the darkness and cover my eyes, and a voice whisper,

"Don't worry… it will be over soon."

Again, I tried to scream, but ended up passing out. This was getting hard to understand.


End file.
